The Wolf Of Two Moons
by puppylover234
Summary: Mercedes a girl to human eyes, but something more to immortals. Protecter of her people, she now has to face the guardians of hell in order to keep the peace on Earth.
1. Preface and Chapter Lost

The Wolf Of Two Moons

Preface

A howl echoing through the darkness, calling to me. My home, my family waiting for me to return. I ran towards the beautiful sound that lulled me into a incoherent state, I needed to find the source of the eerie song. The beastly music stopped as I neared a clearing. When I entered I was flabbergasted, my breath was slow and shallow. Looking at the pure black beast before me I smiled.

"I'm here," I whispered "I'm finally home."

The beast walked towards me a glint of hope in its eyes. I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling the white hot fire to burn through my veins. I cried out in pain, it always hurt when I transformed.

* * *

1. Lost

"Mercedes?" my father, Ramen, called from the kitchen. I was to busy with packing to notice. We were moving again and I was no happier this time than I was the last. It meant that I needed to go to a new school and make new friends. I hated being the center of attention, I hated change. My life needed to be consistent and by moving again it meant that I needed to change my entire schedule.

"Mercedes, are you done packing?" My father yelled this time it was much closer and much louder than before.

"Yes" I breathed as I walked out of my room with a box that I marked;

MERCEDES ROOM DO NOT TOUCH!

I tripped and the boxes contents fell out on the floor my whole life was displayed before everyone that walked by including my little brother, Aero, and my mother, Shantell. I glanced at my belongings looking at my past. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I picked up a beautiful glass wolf, with great detail. I never noticed it before, even while packing. I examined the tiny wolf it was smaller than my palm, I went to turn it around to get a better look but something sharp pricked my skin as I did. I let out a hiss in pain. I dropped the glass wolf and watched in horror as it made its descent to the floor, beneath me. I tried in what I knew was a feeble attempt to snatch the wolf out of the air, and much to my amazement I did, but I dropped to the ground with a loud thump.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" I heard the musical voice of my mother, her long black hair flowed in little ringlets to the center of her back. Her face seemed timeless, eyes of pure piercing green. All I could do was nod I felt the bush creep onto my face. I looked nothing like my mother. She was tall and looked like a supermodel. I was average height, with honey brown hair that was strait and seemed to frame my face perfectly, it was layered and the only thing I liked about me. My eyes were like nothing in the family, they were brown but had little specials of blue here and there.

"Hey sis, did you fall again?" Aero spoke as he glided out of his room a smile on his childlike face. His sandy brown hair was cropped short for the summer. He had pure black eyes with no hint of any color. Aero is my fraternal twin. We were both born somewhere in the wilderness. My mother and father were out camping, they thought she wasn't that far along. Boy, did we prove them wrong. Aero is an inch and a half taller than me and he is bigger built.

I am 15 years old along with the ape I call my brother. We were born in Kananaskis, Alberta. Aero and I were raised in Edmonton. Now we are moving to Hinton, a little town 284 kilometers west of Edmonton, we were up close to the mountains. I never truly knew why I loved the wilderness, but I loved hearing a wolf calling to its brethren that--to me-- was like a breath of fresh air. I knew that I should be happy that I was moving closer to the mountains, but every time my mother talked about it, I always got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like something was awakening inside of me. Waiting to be set free, and truly that scared me every time I thought of it.

"Mercedes?" Aero was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Are you in there?" What a stupid question.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I looked him in the eyes silently telling him to bugger off. Aero was just looking all innocent, like he could do nothing wrong. HA! I internally laughed.

"We have to go." He stated sarcastically, pointing at the door.

"I'm coming," I sighed. Getting up I silently said my good-byes to the only place I could truly call home. Hinton, I thought dryly, here we come.

* * *

So… what do you think? My first real original story. Well the first chapter of it any ways. R&R. Please, don't make me beg… To late.


	2. Chapter Beginning

2. Beginning

We were driving through misty mountains, snow was blowing in the front of the car; even with the heat on it was still cold. We've been driving in a blizzard for hours, the moving truck had to contact us several time via radio because 'he had a hard time seeing us'. We were still, roughly, ten kilometers away from our cabin. It is the same cabin my mother used to live in when she was a child; I would get her old room, Aero would get the room across the hall from me, and our parents would get the room on the second floor. They would have a spectacular view of the wild country surrounding our cabin, the view I craved. Living there might mot be as bad as I once thought. The best thing I'd have to say about our 'house' is that it was secluded. I smiled, the place was really growing on me, and we weren't even there yet. Now the only thing that could change my opinion would be the people that lived there.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a black figure dashed in front of our car and my brother screaming, "DAD!" while Ramen slammed on the brakes and pulled over. What was that? Was the first thought that came to my mind, but it was to big to be anything but a… bear?

"What was that?" I asked before my _brother_ could go on about how my dad could have killed the '_animal' _that jumped out in front of the car.

"I believe it was a bear…" my mother trailed off unsure, "But I could be wrong." She concluded.

"I don't think it was a bear," my father spoke ominously, we all looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I believe it was a wolf."

"But wolves don't get that big," I stated, they knew wolves were my passion. "And they live in the mountains away from humans."

"But," my father raised his hand to stop my ranting. "What if these wolves aren't normal wolves?" he asked. I stared at him, if they weren't normal wolves, what kind of wolves could they be? And why does he know so much about them? "We'll talk when we get home." My father stated in a voice that clearly said drop the subject.

.

"Ten minutes," my mother's soft voice drifted towards me, I sighed in relief. Two and a half hours of driving and my legs were getting numb. Just the though of getting out of this moving metal cage had me smiling. Thinking of something to do I grabbed a note book and pen out of the console. Thinking of my favorite animal the words came easily.

**Howls**

_Don't cry wolf,_

_Your fur pale white,_

_Lying in a field of green,_

_On this snowy night._

**Pack**

_Running with your pack mates,_

_Each willing and free,_

_To each their own fate,_

_So beautiful to me._

**The Howl of The Wolf**

_The eerie sound of the wolfy tunes,_

_Echoing through the darkness, _

_It blooms._

_Golden rays of pure light,_

_To save thy heart forever,_

_Right._

_Looking, longing forever more,_

_Thanks to all whom they adore._

**Hunted**

_Beating hearts of love and loss,_

_The wolf lying on a bed of moss._

_Relief flowing through its veins,_

_To ease it's growing pains._

_Hunted on the rocky plains,_

_Shadowed by unspoken names,_

_Hoping to be free once more,_

_To even out the unfair score._

_When running from a fate, _

_They chose,_

_Trying to heal from,_

_The hardened blows._

_Walking on a path un-named,_

_All while being tamed,_

_To do as a man so claims._

_The wolf looked to the heavens,_

_Begging, pleading,_

_To be once again the wild beauties,_

_That legend once claimed._

_Souls tattered and broken,_

_Never leaving, always outspoken._

_Haunted by unruly foes,_

_While hunting prey,_

_The graceful doe's._

I smiled to myself; a picture or words could never capture the true beauty of wolves.

.

"We're here," My mother screeched happily, jumping out of the car when it came to a stop and running to the house. I rolled my eyes, my mother could be so childish at times, but you got to love her. Tearing the piece of paper that I used into my pocket, I quickly put the note pad and pen back into the console, I jumped out of the car slowly following my brother and father through the snowy powder.

"Mars, come on!" I blushed, that was the nic-name everyone in my family called me, I only let close friends call me it. Shantell, as I call her when I'm mad, motioned us forward with her hands. She was growing more impatient with every step that we took.

Looking at the beautiful cabin, a wave of awe swept over me, I stood there with my mouth opening and closing trying to find words that could sum up what this place looked like. I heard laughing from behind me and looked to see my brother with the same look on his face. I couldn't help but giggle too.

The cabin was two stories high, with wide windows, and huge doors. It was made of huge redwood logs and had a natural glow about it that just screamed 'home'. My parents had huge, proud smiles on their faces.

"Do you like it?" Shantell asked clearly knowing the answer.

"Yeah, mom, It's breathtaking. Are we really living here?" I asked skeptically. My mom, being my mom, just giggled and nodded. Motioning for us to follow her, we walked towards the door all but my dad. I'm guessing that he had to stay behind so he could greet the moving truck man. My mom stuck the key in the lock and turned. It was clear that they had the handles and locks replaced.

Stepping aside my mom opened the door. We slowly made our way inside, drinking in the sight of our new home. On the far wall was a wolf mural. It drew my eyes and I couldn't look away. There was a wolf sitting on a rock, howling to two moons, one red the other one was like the moon we see everyday. It was shaded so you couldn't clearly see the wolf. Obviously the focal point of the painting was the two moons. "Mom?" I asked hesitantly, "Why are there two moons in that mural?" She just smiled I could tell this was going to be good.

.

**So what do you think? I wrote the poems are they good?**

**Sincerely,**

**Puppylover234**


	3. Chapter The Truth

**3. The Truth **

Before my mom could tell us the story my father barged into the room with a box in his arm. "Mercedes, Aero." That was the only thing he needed to say reluctantly we turned around and headed out the door into the blizzard to retrieve our stuff. The moving truck was half full, pulling out the first few boxes we started to unpack the vehicle.

.

It is midnight. I couldn't sleep the moonlight reflected off of the snow and made my room to bright. It took us four hour to unpack all of our things, we were officially moved in. I was exhausted, wiggling my finger an inch hurt, I was going to feel this tomorrow. Today? I glanced at my alarm clock it read 12:01, yep today. My eyes were sore and I had a hard time keeping them open. Slowly I started to drift off when, I heard the eerie, yet beautiful, howl of a wolf it was close by. Throwing off my covers I ran to my window. The blizzard subsided, and left a blanket of white covering the ground and trees. I gasped, right in the middle of our lawn was a huge black bear. No, it wasn't a bear, it was a timber wolf, a big timber wolf. Looking at the huge creature I felt something raw and wild break inside of me, fire burned through my veins I gasped in shock. I tried not to scream, but as I opened my mouth to the fire stopped. I sighed in relief, and glanced back at where the wolf was standing. It was gone. Slowly I made my way back to my bed thinking of how I may get to sleep. I tried everything but to no avail, I was still awake when I started thinking of the black timber wolf. I went to sleep with thoughts of the mighty beast in my head.

_A howl echoing through the darkness, calling to me. My home, my family waiting for me to return. I ran towards the beautiful sound that lulled me into a incoherent state, I needed to find the source of the eerie song. The beastly music stopped as I neared a clearing. When I entered I was flabbergasted, my breath was slow and shallow. Looking at the pure black beast before me I smiled._

"_I'm here," I whispered "I'm finally home."_

_The beast walked towards me a glint of hope in its eyes. I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling the white hot fire to burn through my veins. I cried out in pain, it always hurt when I transformed._

.

Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of my alarm clock pulled me out of my dreams. I groaned, what was up with that dream? That's what I get for thinking of big wolves before I go to bed. Was I crazy? How the hell could wolves get that big? Everything I thought of always brought on more questions than answers. That was when I remembered the conversation in the car with my father. Hoping out of bed I quickly got cloths together for the day ahead, and went to have a shower, the warm water on my back soothed my tired muscles. I did my daily routine and quickly dashed down stairs eager to get the answers I so desperately craved. Walking to the kitchen I greeted my dad.

"Morning pops."

"Good morning Mars," My father replied me warmly, "How was your sleep?"

I pointed to the rings under my eyes for emphasis. "I couldn't sleep at all, and when I was finally drifting off I heard a wolf howl, and… and," I didn't know what to tell him, surely he would think I was crazy.

"Mars," my father said softly, "Don't worry the wolf woke us all up." He smiled and continued walking towards the cupboards to make breakfast. I followed closely behind.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mars?" He replied briskly.

"I was wondering…" I hesitated, then quickly added, "Would you tell me more about the 'big wolves'?" He turned around and looked into my eyes, searching. I wonder what he found but whatever it was he smiled.

"I'll tell you when your brothers here, he needs to hear the story too, and you know I don't like to repeat myself." I nodded in understanding, then turned to wake up the little turd that called himself my brother.

When I got upstairs I knocked on my brother's door and walked in, "Aero get up." All I got was a garbled response. Walking up to his bed I firmly grabbed his blanket, yanking on it. I pulled the quilt away from my brother and ran downstairs quilt and all, at the bottom of the stairs I stuffed the fluffy blanket into the closet before walking into the kitchen.

"MERCEDES!" my brother yelled running into the kitchen, pointing at me. He was still wearing his pajamas. Quickly I glanced at my parents, they looked at me curiously, shrugging I turned back to my brother and put on my best innocent face. Aero's face was bright red, "Where is my blanket?" He asked after he took a few calming breaths.

I simply pointed in the general direction of the closet, Aero turned to retrieve his 'blanky'. "Brother dearest," Aero turned to look at me. "Dad was wondering if you would like to hear a story about the 'wolf' that jumped in front of our car," He looked at dad and nodded. We both made our way towards the kitchen table the blanket all but forgotten.

"Lycanthrope," was all my dad said, "Beings with the ability to turn from human to wolf and back again, we'd call them werewolves." I glanced at my brother he had the same look on his face that, I'm guessing, was on mine. "Hinton has quite a reputation when it comes to 'big wolves', most people think that its just a legend, but it is more."

"Dad that's just crazy, there is no such thing as werewolves" My brother interrupted, I nodded in agreement.

"But that's where you're wrong, these werewolves aren't like those in movies and books, they aren't evil. They protect what needs to be protected. Your mother and I have lived in this tiny town our whole lives, that is how I know of the legends that haunt this little place. These werewolves are cursed to protect, it runs in their veins, its carved in their bones." My dad ranted.

"But if they are made to protect then why would they bite people?" I argued.

"What if they didn't bite people?" He asked.

"Isn't that the only way to become a werewolf?" my brother countered.

"Only in myths and legends," My father gave us stern looks that clearly told us not to speak. "There is only one real way to become a werewolf and it's the way that no one has control over." he paused, "You can only become a werewolf if you are born a werewolf."

"But that doesn't make sense," I stated.

"How so?" My father asked raising one eyebrow.

"There had to be a first werewolf," I started.

"Indeed there was and her name was Chiena, goddess of the moon." I couldn't believe my ears, was mythology real? No, it couldn't be.

"Don't tell them the whole story." My mother interrupted, "In order to understand they have to know about the Moon of the Dead, and the Moon of Life." My father simply nodded and walked into the living room, we followed him. He sat down on the couch and indicated for Shantell to continue.

"Remember," My dad looked at Aero and I, "you asked for the story and we're just giving it to you." We nodded as we sat down.

"The story behind this mural," my mom pointed at the beautiful painting, "dates back to the witch hunts, when many believed in unnatural entity's. Chiena was the goddess of the moon and many worshiped her, but what they didn't know of was the hidden moon also known as the Moon of the Dead.

"The Moon of the Dead can only be seen by wolves, Chiena's children. Chiena blessed some of her children with the gift to turn in to humans and warn others of impending attacks. Her children mated with humans and created a new breed, lycanthrope, loup-garou, or werewolf whatever you want to call them. After a while the pack started to fight and split up and moved to more secluded areas, with their children."

* * *

**Does it make any sense? Chiena is just a name I came up with when I was bored.**

**Sincerely,**

**Puppylover234**


End file.
